Bobby's Five Nights at Freddy's
by BobbytheGhosthog
Summary: Simply what it says. This is Bobby's Five Nights working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Will he survive? Will he die? Will he find love? Find out when you click above. Rated M for cursing, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby: Hello everybody, and welcome to the story of Five Nights at Freddy's, with me, Winter, and a new face!

Cheezel: Hello everybody. I'm new to this. *face is too close to the camera*

Winter: Yep. And this story belongs to Bobby, and the only character he owns is Bobby. Everything else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Winter also belongs to Winter T. Hedgehog 01.

Bobby: Also, the guy on the phone says nothing about the music box, or being stuffed in suits, just about the mask "protecting" him. I did this for reasons I don't care to explain.

**Chapter 1**

_(Normal pov)_

_Night 1: Meet the Toy Animatronics_

A bored 14 year old sat at a desk, listening to a voicemail, talking about the many animatronics, and how they wander around at night, mask will stop them, and the flashlight has limited battery.

The boy, who was wearing red and blue gloves and shoes, and a gray security uniform. His gray-blue eyes scanning the cameras, noticing nothing out of place until 2 am. Toy Bonnie had moved from the stage, to the main hall, and was carrying his guitar.

"What the hell?" He looked at him, and Toy Bonnie just sat there. "Well, I guess he's fine for now..." He checked the show stage again, and found Toy Chica to be missing. He quickly checked all the other cameras, before putting it down, and turning on the flashlight.

He jumped a little, seeing Toy Chica without her beak. He threw the mask on, and sat there for at least 10 minutes. After he felt he was safe, he took it off, and found her to be gone.

He sat there, checking on all three Toys, until Toy Freddy moved into the hallway.

It was just turning 4 am, and he decided to check the cameras again. He found Toy Chica, standing in a random room, and Toy Bonnie in one of the vents. Suddenly, the camera turned to static, and he wasn't there anymore.

Worriedly, the boy put down the camera, and checked the vent beside him. The light lit up the face of a smiling rabbit. He quickly pulled on the mask, and the bunny crawled out of the vents, and inspected the sudden change. He stared dead into the boy's eyes, before crawling into the vent once again.

The boy took the mask off, and inspected it. He saw that it more closely resembled the old Freddy suit head, except this only covered his face.

Just as he saw Toy Freddy come into his room, his watch, and the clock on his desk beeped, signifying that it was the end of his shift. The animatronic quickly ran back to his post, and everything was back to normal before 6:01 am.

The boy sat there, dumbstruck at the fact that the animatronic completely stopped, and just ran away. Too bad his family would never believe him. I mean, a kid just gets a job, and says that his "colleagues" were out to get him. Wouldn't you think he's lying?

He heard the main door open, and soon, his boss had came into his office. "So Bobby, how was Night 1?"

"I quit." The boy named Bobby said bluntly. "I respect you Mr. Fazbear, but I will not stay another night."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but your contract says that you must stay for at least five nights. Last night was Monday night, so you can quit Saturday morning." The boss, who the mascot and restaurant was named after.

Bobby simply twitched his eye. _"If one of them end up busted because they touch me, it's not my fault." _He thought. He then decided to end this conversation, and go home to sleep.

"Fine. Now, good morning." And with that, Bobby left the building, but not before flipping off the Toy Animatronics as he passed them.

He walked home, and got there in half an hour. He stepped into his house, dragged his feet up the stairs, got undresses, and collapsed onto his bed, snoring.

(Back at the Pizzaria)

All of the Toy Animatronics were on the stage, talking.

"What should we do to him, guys?" Toy Chica asked, thinking of the new security guard.

"Well, since the last guard left on his fifth night, I say we let him ride it out until Friday night, and we'll get him then. Come on. Let's wake up Foxy and Mangle." Toy Freddy said, and the three of them headed off to find the two fox animatronics.

(Back at Bobby's house)

"Bobby, wake up." Came a soothing voice. When he didn't wake up, the person grew annoyed, and began violently shaking him. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTIC BOY!"

"Gah! Go away, you damn animatronics!" Bobby screamed. He then looked up to see his best friend, Winter staring down at him, annoyed.

"Rough night? Well too bad. You promised me that you would come to my little sister's party. I will not be the only teenager there." Winter said, dragging him out of bed.

"Can I at least get dressed? I can't go anywhere in boxers." He said, yawning.

Winter looked down at him, before blushing, and exiting the room, and shutting the door. "If you fall asleep again, I'll drag you to the party, no matter what you're wearing."

Bobby chuckled lightly, before pulling out a purple polo, jeans, socks, and his signiture gloves and shoes. He left the room, and saw Winter sitting on the steps, on her phone.

It was then that Bobby noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue blouse, and jean shorts. She was also wearing her signiture gloves and shoes. Her light blue hair falling enough to block one of her icy blue eyes.

Bobby snuck over to Winter, and peeked over her shoulder. The conversation went back and forth, starting with her sister.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah. But we'll be a few minutes, he has to get dressed."

"Did you tell him yet?"

_"Tell me what?" _He thought. He continued to snoop.

"No. I was planning on doing it at the party. Maybe near the end."

Bobby decided to stop snooping, and pretended to just come out of his room. "Hey Winter. I'm ready."

Winter jumped, and then turned around, and sent a final text. "Alright, let's go."

The two teens walked to their destination, Bobby following Winter, as he did not know where they were going yet.

Soon, they reached their deatination. Bobby looked up at the building, and nearly shrieked. They were having the party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. What were the chances?

"Winter... Why don't we just leave, and, uh, ditch your sister?" He asked nervously.

"My mom would kill me if I just ditched her. Come on, scaredy cat." Winter said, dragging him in, him praying the entire time.

When they entered, Bobby looked around, and all of the kids were focused on the Show Stage, where the Toy Animatronics were singing, with Toy Bonnie playing his guitar. Bobby quickly dragged Winter to the back of the restaurant, and into his office.

"Why are we here? Is this where you got your job?" Winter asked, staring at the many posters, tapping at the tablet which was fed the camera views, and the fan.

"Yes, and I need to tell you a secret." Bobby said, and checked the cameras. "These animatronics are sentient, and are trying to get me."

Winter stared at him for a long moment. "You've officially gone insane."

"What, no. I went insane years ago. But that's not important. This is." Bobby said, holding up the phone, and having Winter listen to the voicemail.

She put down the phone, and looked at him funnily. "So? They move during the day. What's so odd?"

"They were trying to get me!" He said, panic in his voice.

"Well, i'll stay here, and help you with your shift. If they come in the office, I'll help you get rid of them."

"Alright, but you will take the mask. If one one them comes in, I'd rather get taken away, and not you." He said, handing her the mask, slightly blushing.

"Well, it's 8 now, and I gotta get my sister home before 9, so I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Winter said, walking out, and bumping into someone.

That someone was a tall, brown bear, with rosy blushed cheeks, and a top hat. "See what I mean Winter!? Creepy!"

Winter shrugged, waved to Bobby, and left.

Bobby stared at Toy Freddy, and got up from his chair. He walked around Toy Freddy, looking him up and down. "Shouldn't you be entertaining the kids?" The bear looked as if he was thinking, then rushed out, heading for the Show Stage.

Bobby sighs. "Tonight is gonna suck. I can just feel it."

Bobby: Hey guys, how did yiu like my story so far?

Winter: Don't forget to review, and fav/follow if you like it.

Bobby: Also, just a bit of an idea, but Phone Guy says that the animatronics are connected to a criminal database. What if the reason they come after Jeremy was because he had something like breaking and entering on his police file? I don't know, just an idea I came up with. And I have searched for it.

Cheezel: Once again, don't forget to leave a review.

Bobby: Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby: Hello everybody. How'd you like last chapter?

Cheezel: You'll enjoy this one even more.

Winter: This is based off of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, just in case you didn't know already.

Bobby: Also, this chapter contains my favorite animatronic. Guess who it is. :)

**Chapter 2**

(Normal pov)

_Night 2: Foxy, Mangle, and Balloon Boy come out to play. _

The clock read 11:55, and Bobby and Winter sat in Bobby's office. Bobby was wearing his gray uniform, and Winter was wearing the same thing she was earlier in the day.

"I really want you to have this for tonight." Bobby said, handing her the mask.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Winter said sarcastically, but took it anyway. "So they will come in here, and when they do, put on the mask?

"Yes, it'll protect you from them." Bobby said, as the phone began to ring. He answered, and turned the phone on speaker.

"Hello, hello? Ah, good, told you you would make it. Uh, earlier today, we noticed that a few of the other animatronics were moving, and I decided to warn you, that way you don't get too surprised. Anyway, there were three of them that started moving. One was a small boy holding a balloon. His name, very original by the way, is Balloon Boy, or BB for short. Another was Foxy, a brownish red fox, who used to be in Pirates Cove. The final one is Supposed to be "Toy" Foxy, but the employees call it The Mangle, because the kids kept playing with it, and it took too much time and money to keep putting it together. Anyway, I have a feeling that the mask won't work on Foxy. Try flashing your flashlight at him. It might reset his system, causing him to leave you alone. Now that I think about it, that glirch may have carried over to the Toy models... The mask should work on the other two though. Uh, have a nice night, and good luck." And with that, he hung up.

"Really? More of them?" Bobby said, slightly panicking.

"Oh, stop it. What's the worst that could happen?" That was when they heard a loud thump in the hallway.

Bobby flashed the light on, and both teens jumped from shock. Both foxes stood in the hall, Foxy, with his shiny hook, and Mangle, who was... hanging from the ceiling?

Needless to say, they both nearly shit themselves. Bobby rapidly clicked his flashlight, which forced the foxes back. Once they were gone, Bobby relaxed, but only slightly, as he heard something in the vents, both vents.

Winter checked the cameras, then showed him. Toy Bonnie was in the right vent, and Balloon Boy was in the left vent. "Shit." They both said, worriedly.

"Hello." Came a random voice.

Bobby and Winter looked at the left vent in horror, as BB sat there, and said the various ways to greet someone in English.

"Put on the mask!" Bobby yelled, and Winter did so. BB looked towards Winter, and shrugged, and moved towards Bobby. He swiped the flashlight faster than Bobby could blink. He took the batteries, and put the flashlight back in his hand. He then began laughing at them.

Bobby, being the completely reasonable, and quick thinking guy he was, chucked the now useless flashlight at BB, effectively shutting him up, and knocking him down.

"Alright!" Winter said, cheering for this 'victory'.

Once again, his watch and clock beeped, signifying the end of his shift. BB shot up, and ran to whatever room he came from, and Bobby heard Toy Bonnie exit the vents to get back to the Show Stage.

"We survived! We didn't get caught!" Winter said happily. She looked over at Bobby, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bobby blushed, and gave her a hug.

"Aw. How cute." The teens heard a voice. Bobby looked up to see his boss staring down at him. "But explain to me why she's here."

(One explanation later)

"... but I take full responsibility for her, and I apoligize if I broke any rules."

Mr. Fazbear pondered for a moment, and looked at Bobby. "Well, you technically haven't broken any rules, but if you bring your girlfriend back, i'll need her to sign a waivor, or to apply for a job. If she does, this'll count as night one for her."

"Uh, I'll have to ask her. I think she'll do it though... And she's not my girlfriend." Bobby said, then exited the building with Winter. "So, do you wanna work for Five Nights at Freddy's?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby: Hello everybody. This is your favorite ghosthog here, bringing you another chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's.

Cheezel: As far as I know, you're the only ghosthog...

Winter: And that's why he's everyone's favorite.

Bobby: :'(...

**Chapter 3**

_(Normal pov)_

"So, do you wanna work for Five Nights at Freddy's?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I can't just leave you there alone, now can I? Who knows what would happen?" Winter said, smacking his back.

"Then tonight, we'll get your paperwork, and you'll start your second night."

Soon, they were walking past her house. "Well, see you later, Bobby." She gave him a hug, and she entered her house.

Bobby then continued to his house, and opened the door. "Hey kiddo, how was work?" His mother asked.

"Ok. It's work, mom. Not some kind of fun thing. Besides, I'm starting to get so tired... I'll be in my room." And with that, he went up to his room, stripped, and got underneath his covers.

Too bad all he dreamt about were the animatronics...

(With Winter)

Winter was just getting into her bedroom. "Had fun with Bobby last night?" She heard her sister's voice, right next to her. Her sister had come at the worst time possible.

"Give me 6 hours of sleep, and I'll tell you." Her little sister made a little squealing sound, and ran off. Winter then plopped down on her bed, and gave out a loud yawn, before falling asleep.

(At the pizzaria)

The 'Toys' were standing at their stage, talking amongst themselves. It was Toy Bonnie that spoke first. "Well, Foxy, Mangle, and BB weren't enough. What else can we do?"

"I think that boy will be coming back again tonight. Do you think he'll bring that girl back?" Toy Chica asked, rubbing her chin with her feathered hand.

Toy Freddy answered. "I don't know. But I do know how we'll get them to comply to the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Looks like we're getting the old band back together."

The other two 'Toys' grinned, before getting ready for the next kid's birthday party.

(Many hours later, 11:45 PM)

Winter finished up her paperwork, and Mr. Fazbear looked through it. "Everything seems to be in order. Put this on, and you can start your second night. You know where your office is."

Winter left for the bathroom, and got changed into a security outfit similar to Bobby's, but with a knee-length skirt instead of pants.

She headed to the office where she would be sitting for the next six hours. When she got there, Bobby was looking at her items. She recieved a tablet exactly the same as his, as with the flashlight. But instead of Freddy, she got a Chica mask.

"Alright. Let's start this thing!" She sat next to Bobby, and he set his watch and clock to beep at six.

The clock struck midnight.

_(Night 3: Welcome, Original Animatronics!)_

Once again, the phone rang, and he put it on speaker. "Hello? Uh, I heard that you got your girlfriend to start working there with you." Both teens blushed. "Well, uh, tell her I said welcome to the family. Oh, and some more news, you probably noticed the old models in the Parts and Service room by now. Yeah, we just keep them for spare parts now. If any of them move, and they probably won't, but if they do, they'll probably be okay to use the mask, and the flashlight trick may work, but it might not. Anyway, have a nice night, guys!" And the man hung up again.

"Never let's us get in a word, does he?" Winter said, hand on her chin, with her elbow on her knee.

"Probably doesn't want to distract us from- Foxy!" And he flashed his flashlight, forcing the pirate fox to trip just before the door. The fox stood up, and ran back to the Parts and Service room.

"Damn it! That was close!" Winter said, holding a hand to her fast-beating heart.

"What do these fuckers want?!" Bobby said, loudly crying out. He flashed his light down the empty hall, and checked his cameras. He nearly shit himself at the sight.

Winter took the camera off him, and nearly did the same. There, in front of the paper plate people the kids made, was the original Chica, with her arms out, and her head popping off like a rock-em sock-em robot, but with an extra set of teeth.

They both put down the camera as it turned 3. They both nearly screamed, and threw on their masks. Just before them was original Bonnie, but he didn't have his face, so you could see his endoskeleton, and his piercing red dot eyes.

Bonnie stared at the two for what felt like hours to the teens, but was actually more like 10 seconds. He made a look as if he would be narrowing his eyes if he could, and walked out through the hall.

The teens dropped the masks, and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Winter was the first to speak. "I'm quiting on Night 5. This is crazy!"

"I can't wait to get out of here. These animatronics scare the bejeezus out of me." Bobby said, shaking his head.

It was just after 5, and Bobby and Winter had once again scared off Foxy, tricked Balloon Boy with the masks, and had a close encounter with Mangle in the vents.

They checked the cameras once again, and saw that original Freddy was out of Parts and Service, and couldn't be found. They both lowered their cameras, and flicked on their lights.

Freddy was just outside their door, with his paw holding onto the frame. "Shit!" The teens screamed, and put on their respective masks.

Freddy walked in, and stared at the two. His jaw opened and closed slowly. It was as if he were trying to talk. Just as Freddy's voicebox was starting to make sounds closer to the English language, the clock and Bobby's watch rang, signalling the end of their shift, and Freddy left them with no clue as to what he was trying to say.

Winter and Bobby sat there for a good five minutes, relishing in the fact that they had survived another night.

Bobby and Winter left the office, and met Mr. Fazbear at the entrance. "How was the night, kids?"

Both teens walked past him without a word. "What rude children..."

The teens walked until they got to Winter's house. "Good morning, Winter. Sweet dreams..." Bobby said, half asleep.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Winter asked him. He nodded, then began nodding off. "Come on. You'll never make it home like this. When was the last time you slept?"

"4 days ago. ...before...started...work...hellhole." He said, falling asleep standing up. She gave him a good smack. "I'm up!"

Winter grabbed his hand, and half pulled, half dragged him into her house. She miraculously got him up the stairs, and into her room.

He immediately fell on the bed, and began snoring. Winter sighed, looking at his sleeping form. _"He looks so cute when he's sleeping."_ She slowly crawled into her bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his subconsious wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed, before falling asleep herself.

A few small flashes went off from the hallway, and a little girl's snickers and giggles were heard. "Blackmail material? Definately."

And for the first time in 4 days, Bobby had a peaceful dream.

Bobby: Another chapter done.

Cheezel: Just so you know, this story will probably only be at least 3 more chapters, and at most, 5.

Winter: Yeah, it's a pretty short game, considering you can beat the first 3 nights in your first try.

Bobby: Yeah... Don't forget to review! I need comments on the story.

This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby: Hello, and welcome back to Bobby's Five Nights at Freddy's.

Demon: I'm back! And I brought my stakes!

Winter: (pales) Where did you go?

Bobby: I gave him a break while he was busy at college.

Cheezel: Okay, onto the chapter!

Bobby: Nope! I do not own Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or any other social networking site. Now, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

_(Normal pov)_

Bobby and Winter are still in bed, and it was nearly 1 pm. Winter's little sister was currently watching tv, while her parents were at work. Soon, the teens began to stir. Bobby woke up the same time as Winter, and looked into her eyes sleepily. He then noticed her arms wrapped around him.

"Got lonely last night?" He chuckled, and Winter blushed.

"Look at you, though." Bobby looked at his shoulder, and followed his arm all the way to her hip, just above her butt. He blushed, as did she, and they just sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Uh, Winter. After I go home, and get a shower, do you wanna hang out? I bet we both need something non-stressful, especially since we still got 3 nights." Bobby asked, slightly stuttering.

"Sure. I'll hope to see you here at 3, then?" Winter asked, stuttering herself.

"Sure." Bobby stood up, and walked out. "See ya." And with that, Bobby left the house, sneaking past Winter's little sister.

Winter left her room, carrying a towel, and headed to the bathroom. She went inside, and turned on the shower.

(with Bobby (no shower scene for you))

Bobby stepped out of the shower, towel draped around his waist. He tip-toed into his room, but was startled when he heard a voice. "Where were you?"

Bobby turned around and looked at his mother. He thought up a lame excuse. "Uh, I fell asleep after I finished my shift, and Mr. Fazbear didn't wake me up until about 45 minutes ago. Sorry."

She narrowed her eyes, scanning him. But Bobby kept a straight face, and she simply shrugged it off. "Try to get sleep here, Bobby. Ok?"

"Alright, Mom." Bobby said, then rushed into his room, and shut the door.

(At the pizzaria)

The "Toys" had just finished a show, and were relaxing behind the curtain. They were discussing how they were gonna get rid of the teens.

"I say we just go at them harder." Toy Bonnie said, tuning his guitar.

"I say we just try to keep going until they decide to leave." Toy Chica said, while petting her eyed cupcake.

Toy Freddy sat there, his mechanical paw on his chin. He was deep in thought. "We should stop going after them."

"What?!" The other two nearly screamed.

"Yeah, if you think about it, with us not blocking the way, the Originals, Mangle, and BB can go at them more."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at him funnily, before rolling their eyes. "You're the boss..."

And the curtain began to open.

(2:55 Winter's house)

"Thanks for coming over and babysitting, Amy. I just need to do something." Winter said, hugging the pink-haired girl.

"That's what best friends are for. Have a nice time on your date with Bobby." Amy said, smirking.

Winter blushed. "It's not a date-" She was interupted by a knocking at the door. She walked over and answered it. "Hey, Bobby. I'm ready when you are."

"Have fun on your date!" Amy said, pushing her out of the house, and shutting the door.

"W-well, shall w-we?" Bobby said, blushing.

"Yes. Let's go." Winter said, walking alongside him.

After about half an hour of walking, the teens arrived at the movie theatre. "You can pick the movie." Bobby said.

Winter looked at the movies currently playing. She settled on a romantic comedy. Bobby grinned, and bought the tickets, a large popcorn, and two drinks. They found their seats, and sat down.

The movie began a few minutes later. At some point, Bobby and Winter reached out for some popcorn, and when their hands brushed each other, Bobby retracted his instantly, blushing. "Sorry."

Winter looked at him funnily, before turning to the movie as a man got hit in his groin.

_(timeskip: 1 hour 15 minutes)_

Bobby and Winter had just gotten out of the theater, and were now walking back to her house. Bobby was the first to break the silence. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." She replied, and everything went silent once again.

Soon, the teens were walking onto Winter's porch. "I had a nice time with you Bobby."

"Me too, Winter." He said, flashing a small smile.

Winter smiled, leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just as she did, two flashes went off from the other side of the door. They went unnoticed, however, as Winter closed her eyes, and Bobby smiled, only focusing on Winter.

To Bobby, it felt like a millennium while she kissed him, but in reality, it was a lot closer to 3 seconds. When she finally pulled away, they both smiled happily. "Thanks, Winter."

"No prob, Bob."

When she opened her door, she was met with the smiling faces of her best friend, and of her little sister. Amy was the first to break the silence. With the typical girly scream no less.

"You kissed Bobby! I knew it was a date!" Amy said happily.

"More blackmail..." Her sister mumbled, smirking.

"I'm putting this on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, everything! Haha!" Amy said, and began to do so.

Winter just stood there, dumbstruck at her best friend's 'loyalty'. "Wait, not only were you spying on me, but you were taking pictures!?"

(With Bobby)

He had just gotten home, and was sitting on his bed, smiling. His phone beeped, and he checked it.

"You have been tagged, along with Winter in 1 photo." He read aloud. "Oh, this can't be good."

He clicked on the notification, and saw a third person view of Winter kissing him. He blacked out just as he heard his mother yell for him.

(11:45, At the pizzaria)

Bobby, and Winter were sitting at their desk, with their uniforms on, and were flicking through the cameras. So far, nothing has happened, but Bobby couldn't help but notice the massive present sitting on camera 11. He shrugged, and flicked through the cameras again.

The clock struck midnight, and the phone rang, starting their usual routine.

Bobby: Yay! Another one down!

Cheezel: Don't forget to like, favorite, and subscribe!

Demon: -_- Wrong part of the internet.

Winter: *coughs* Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review.

Bobby: If ye don't, I'll be coming for ye. This be Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby: Heyo! Welcome back to Bobby's Five Nights at Freddy's!

Demon: Where all your nightmares come true.

Winter: I was gonna say that! *freezes him*

Cheezel: I'll thaw him out... *grabs blow dryer*

Bobby: Anyway... Onto the chapter!

_(Night 4: What the HELL is That?)_

Bobby picked up the phone, and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Uh, Night 4... yay? Well, today's call is all about that present on camera 11. You get a new animatronic to dodge! There is a music box in your office, and you need to keep it going, or he'll get you right away. If I were you, I would **Keep it wound.**I think it keeps him asleep. Well, that's it tonight. Have a wonderful night." And he once again hung up.

Bobby grabbed the music box, and saw that it oddly had a digital timer for when it would run out. He began winding it, and made sure it went to full.

Winter flashed the light down the hall, stopping Foxy, and making Mangle back away from the door.

The teens looked at each other, and Bobby went so far as to flip off the female fox. She gripped the ceiling tighter, and stalked away, making sounds similar to mumbling.

About an hour passed, and Bobby started slacking off on the music box. He checked the camera just after the music box ran out, and a horrible music started coming out of it.

He changed it to camera 11, and was genuinly scared for the first time that night. The box blasted open, and a silhouette came out. He flashed his light, and the puppet-faced creature turned even angrier. With that image stuck in his mind, Bobby dropped his tablet, and began winding the music box until it was full. He checked the camera, and the angry face calmed down, and laid its head down on the corner of the box.

Bobby slowly set down the camera, and wiped sweat from his brow. He looked over at Winter, who was shaking, and had her mask on. He slowly looked up to the hulking purple mass before him.

Bonnie stood there, staring at the boy ahead of him. He contemplated what to do to him. He put his hand up to what was left of his chin. His jaw moved, and he decided. He walked around the frightened boy, and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. He began dragging the boy away, leaving Winter alone, with Chica blocking the door.

Bobby was panicking, struggling to break free from his captor. He stopped once he realized it was pointless.

_"What is he gonna do to me?" _He thought, and began looking up at the rabbit animatronic. He looked at the AI's hand and had an idea.

Bonnie continued to drag Bobby, until he felt him go limp in his only hand. He brought the boy up to his face, only to be met with a grey, unbuttoned shirt.

Bonnie turned, and saw a shirtless Bobby running for his life, dodging the swipe from Foxy's hook as he ran past. The animatronic let out a sound close to a chuckle, and hung the shirt on a nearby chair.

Bobby ran into the room, pulled on his mask, and began twisting the music box. He had just calmed down when he noticed Winter staring at him.

"Winter? Something wrong? Well, other than the animatronics trying to get us." He asked.

"You're shirtless." She said, slightly blushing. "What did Bonnie do?"

"He grabbed my shirt collar," He paused to flash Foxy, and wind the music box. "so I took off my shirt. Simple solution to a simple problem."

"So, you're alright?" She asked, and flashed Foxy again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not gonna let a purple bunny get rid of me." He said, smirking.

They both continued to put on their masks, flashing their lights down the hallway, and winding the music box, until Bobby's watch and the clock rang at six o'clock.

Bobby got up, cracked his back, and held out his hand for Winter. She took it, and stood up, smiling. They left their office, and passed by the main party room.

"Hey, my shirt!" He walked over and grabbed it. He looked around, and briefly saw Bonnie's hand shutting the door to the Parts and Service room.

Winter tugged on his arm. "Bobby, we should get out of here. The Toys are staring at us."

Bobby looked over, and stepped back in surprise. The three Toys were glaring at them from the stage, and Toy Bonnie looked about ready to jump off. Bobby grabbed Winter's hand, and bolted out of the room, not daring to look back.

Toy Bonnie sat down on the edge of the stage. He let out an annoyed sigh. "What are we gonna do, guys? They're obviously coming back."

Toy Freddy just sighed. "I don't know. Le't ride it out for another day. The boy will leave, leaving the girl alone." He grinned, and his eyes flashed negative.

Bobby: How do you like that one, people?

Cheezel: It was alright.

Demon: Yeah, it could be better.

Winter: You're just mad you guys aren't in it.

Bobby: Or will they? I'm Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby: I'm back with the next chapter!

Winter: Why do they want me alone!?

Cheezel: What's up with that?

Demon: Why isn't this M-rated? *everyone turns to him* Nevermind...

Bobby: Straight to the action!

_(Night 5: Bobby's Final Night...)_

Our two favorite teens were in their office in their security uniforms.

Bobby was sitting in his chair, spinning it until it was quarter to midnight. Winter was tapping at her tablet, checking on the Toys. The clock struck midnight, and the phone began to ring. Bobby put it on speaker.

"Hey kids. Final night, whoo... for one of you at least." He seemed to be shuffling something around. "Guess that'll leave your girlfriend all alone."

Bobby looked over at Winter. He felt guilty about leaving her, but on the other hand... He wound up the music box. He didn't want to get caught on his final night.

"Anyway, I guess you'll be done after tonight. Good luck finding another job."

The man hung up. Bobby hung up, and put the phone away. He glanced over at Winter, and bit his bottom lip.

Winter was staring down at the cameras, flicking between the Main Stage, and the Parts and Service. She was doing that, all the while, trying to hide her frown.

Bobby looked down at his feet, and flashed the hallway. He wound the music box, and made sure it went to full.

Everthing seemed peaceful until 2. Just as Bobby's watch flashed at two, the teens heard someone climb in the vents. The teens checked the cameras, and found Bonnie and Chica, both looking agitated.

"Shit!" Bobby yelled, and they threw on their masks.

Bonnie climbed out, and stared at them, the lights flickering fo no real reason. He turned, and left the same way he came.

Chica came in about 10 seconds later, with her arms sticking out of her sides. She glared at the two masks, before ducking back into the vent.

Bobby threw off the mask, and wound the music box. He sighed, and leaned back, looking over at Winter.

Winter flicked her eyes between the cameras, mainly focusing on the vents. She brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Bobby bit his lip, and flashed his light down the hall, making Foxy cover his eyes, and run back to the Parts and Service room.

After a few more run-ins with Bonnie, Chica, and BB, it was 5:30. Bobby looked over at Winter again, and sighed. "Half an hour left..."

"Yeah. And then you won't have to be here anymore..." Winter said, and bit her lip. "I'm gonna miss this place, minus the animatronics. It seemed like the only place you and I could be alone."

Bobby looked down sadly. What was it gonna take for her to forgive him? A light bulb appeared above his head, and he gave a small smile.

Before they knew it, the clock struck 6 am, and they heard the thumping of the animatronics returning to their usual places.

Winter trudged out the door, passing by Mr. Fazbear, and headed back to her house.

Bobby walked up to Mr. Fazbear, with a nervous grin. "Hello, sir. Can I talk with you?"

"Of course, Bobby. What is it that you need?" He answered, leading him into his office.

Bobby: Yay! The next chapter is done!

Demon: *snores*

Cheezel: *stares off into space*

Winter: Yay! But what are Bobby and his boss gonna talk about?

Bobby: I don't know... ;) **Spoiler Alert!: **Next chapter is the end of the story. Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	7. Ending A

Bobby: Hello and welcome to Ending A.

Demon: Ending A?

Winter: I bet he fooled some of you! Thought it was over? Think again.

Cheezel: I don't know. *shrugs shoulders*

Bobby: *rolls eyes* Onto Ending A!

**(Ending A)**

_(Night 6: Winter's Final Night)_

Winter trudged into the building at 11:30, looking down at her feet. When she got into her office, she sat down, and glanced over at the empty seat next to her.

She sighed, and glanced at the cameras, when something caught her eye. She flipped back to that camera, and saw a person stick their head in the door. The person darted in, heading straight past the party rooms.

Winter started to panic. Someone broke in, and seemed to be headed straight for her! Winter dove under her desk, and began to watch the cameras.

"Where'd he go?" She asked herself, and heard the clock strike midnight.

"Shit!" She heard a yell, as she also heard thumping. She flashed her light down the hall, and was surprised. "Bobby?"

"Agh, hurry! Do it again!" I flashed my light down the hall, and I saw Bobby duck, making the light go into the fox animatronic's un-patched eye.

Foxy shielded himself from the flashing, and ran back to the Parts and Service room. Bobby stood up, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Winter asked.

"He said... I could quit... on Night 5..." He replied, panting. He came over and sat in the chair next to her. "It's Night 5, for you at least."

Winter punched him in the shoulder. "That's for being mysterious, and for making me think someone broke in."

She pulled him into a hug. "And this is for not leaving."

Bobby settled into the embrace. And glanced at the clock. It read 12:15. "Winter..."

"Yes?"

"When did you last wind the music box?" Bobby asked. Winter jumped up, and began frantically searching for it.

Winter stopped dead in her tracks, as a familiar song went off. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. All around the mulberry bush, POP goes the weasel." She silently sang.

Meanwhile, Bobby saw the white face slowly come closer, and closer in the hallway. He grabbed Winter's hand, and pulled her into the hallway.

"Why are we going towards it?!" She yelled.

Bobby just continued running. He felt the puppet move, more than he saw it. He pulled Winter into a dive, which turned into a slide. The puppet dove after them, but failed to calculate their speed. It landed face down on the white tile floor, 3 feet behind the two teens.

They stood up, and ran down the hallway, bolting passed the now open door of the Kid's Cove. They reached Party Room 1, and got an eyeful of the Show Stage. The Toys turned to them, and Toy Chica and Toy Freddy's eyes turned dark, with stark, glowing white pupils. Toy Bonnie simply grinned, and pointed up.

Winter chanced a glance up, and was glad she did. All she could see in the darkness was a lone, yellow pupil. She tackled the male next to her, just as a mechanical hand shot to where Bobby's neck was.

The three Toys jumped off the stage, and landed with a loud thump. They headed to the teens, grinning madly.

"Split up!" Winter yelled, and ran to the right of the animatronics.

"What?" He saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie head after Winter, while Toy Chica still came barreling towards towards him.

"Oh... SHIT!" He yelled, and ran to the left of Toy Chica. He heard Mangle following him on the ceiling.

Winter was running through all of the party rooms. She glanced behind her, and got a jolt of fear. The male Toys were only a few feet behind her.

She climbed on top of the tables, and jumped over the outstretched hands of the male Toys.

They began to chase her once again, but soon found that they could not climb the frail, fragile tables. But that did not discourage them from swiping at her legs.

Winter narrowly jumped over Toy Freddy's swipe, and onto the next table. She continued this until she reached the door, and ran out, leaving the male Toys in the dust.

Chica had joined the fray of females chasing Bobby. He glanced back, and sighed.

"Fucking figures. The one time girls chase me..." He said, turning a corner, and ducked into the Parts and Service room.

He cracked the door, and saw the three females run past. He let out a sigh of relief. He took a few steps back from the door, and felt his back press up against an irregular surface.

He looked up, and found a glowing yellow eye. His own eyes widened, and he pushed away, grabbing the first thing he could.

He felt for the light switch, and flicked it on. The room was filled with the blinding light, but it soon went down to bearable levels.

Foxy narrowed his eye, and held up his hook menacingly. Bobby looked down at the wrench he had grabbed. "En Garde?" He said, nervously.

Foxy slashed at the teen, the metal of his hook causing brief sparks to fly, as it clashed with the wrench.

Bobby stumbled back, eyes wide as saucers. He narrowed his eyes, and tried to side-step the fox's next swing. It resulted in a long, shallow cut to go down the length of his forearm.

Bobby cried out in pain, and his right hand instantly shot to the gash. Foxy stared at the teen, and his look instantly softened.

He reached out towards Bobby, who backed away in fear. Foxy stopped, and took a step back.

He glanced up, and his eye widened once again. He shook for a moment, gaining Bobby's attention with the sound. Bobby took a look behind him, and found faded brown fur.

He gasped, and tried to run, but soon found large, brown hands on his shoulders. Freddy pulled him from the room, His voicebox crackling all the way.

The blunette was still running, when she heard Bobby's cry of pain. She gasped, and bolted towards the sound.

Just as she turned the bend to the Parts and Service room, she slammed into the hard plastic of Toy Freddy. Winter gasped and turned, before feeling the cold, hard surface of his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" She cried out, struggling. Even when she felt his grip tightening, she refused to give up. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes, and dragged her to the sound of metal scraping against the tile floor.

Freddy glanced up at the sound of heavy feet thudding against the floor. His gaze was met by his "improved" counterpart, and he just went back to dragging the male teen.

Bobby looked up as well, hearing the thudding. His dry, hopeless gaze fell upon the always struggling Winter, who now resorted to grabbing walls.

Seeing her, he called out. "Winter!" She glanced back at him, and felt Toy Freddy give a much larger pull, yanking her off the doorway.

Freddy stopped pulling Bobby, and Bobby was too afraid to turn and face his captor. Toy Freddy soon arrived with the aggressive blunette.

Bobby stared at Winter with a sad, parting look, before something stange happened. The two bears helped the teens to their feet. They heard a _click_, and saw Mangle's hand shoot away from the now unlocked door.

The two bears pushed them out, before Freddy's voicebox began working. "No... kids allowed... after 8PM."

"Why don't ya come back tomorrow morning?" Toy Freddy added, before they slammed the doors, and locked them with an almost inaudible click.

The teens stood there dumbstruck. "What the hell just happened?" Winter nearly screamed.

Bobby just burst into hysterics. "A-all this time... We just, 'weren't allowed?'" He laughed even harder.

Winter soon became very annoyed. "What's so god damn funny?!"

"All this time, we were completely safe!" Bobby replied with a chuckle. "And how you were struggling!"

Winter glared at him, a massive anime vein bulging. "Shut up! That wasn't funny!" She punched him in his shoulder.

Bobby slowly stopped laughing, and sighed. He held his wrist up to his face, checking the time. "Wow."

"What?" Winter asked, still a bit made at him.

"It's only been an hour. It's only quarter past 1." He said, and double checked his watch.

"So what are we gonna do for the next 5 hours?" Winter asked, and sat on the curb.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay up for our boss." He said.

"You expect me to lay on the sidewalk?" Winter asked, hands on her hips.

"You can sleep on my lap if you wish." He replied, grinning.

Winter blushed, before moving closer, sitting on his lap, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Winter." Bobby said, before hearing light snoring. He chuckled, and stared at his watch. "Only 4 hours and 40 minutes to go..."

_(That exact time later...)_

Mr. Fazbear stepped out of his car, walking over to the entrance, when he noticed the two teens.

"Morning, Mr. Fazbear. Sleep well?" Bobby asked, somewhat ironically.

"What are you kids doing outside? Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Fine, Mr. Fazbear. Just a bit confused."

"About what, kid?"

"Well, the animatronics sorta grabbed us, and tossed us out, saying that no kids are allowed after 8PM." Bobby said, nonchalantly.

"O...kay?" Mr. Fazbear replied.

"By the way, we quit." Bobby said, before standing up, and carrying Winter into the sunrise.

Bobby: Writing at 1AM... Sorry if it seems rushed. No time for Author Talk. Just review, even if it's flames. I'm Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	8. Ending B

Bobby: Welcome to Ending B, my loyal readers.

Winter: It's finally here!

Demon: It's M rated now, because of this chapter.

Cheezel: Really? Alright!

_**Disclaimer- This chapter contains blood, violence, and murder. Do not read if you cannot, or will not stand these topics. You have been warned...**_

_(Ending B)_

_(Day One: Missing, and Stuffed)_

It's been about a week since Bobby and Winter quit their jobs at the resaurant. But it wasn't much time after, that Bobby reapplied. Though this time, for the daylight schedule. Winter, not wanting to sit alone for the summer, applied the same day.

Mr. Fazbear gave them a small dirty look, before sighing and hiring them. No one else seemed to want to work there.

The blonde teen leaned against the wall, watching over all of the kids. He glanced over to his best friend, the light blue haired female teen beside him. She blew some of her hair out of her face, before catching his stare, and grinned.

Bobby smiled as well, before shifting his gaze back over to the dozens of kids.

"Hey, Winter?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me. I wanna say something in private." He said, walking slowly.

_scenebreak_

"Hey guys, come over here!" A young voice said, motioning for two others to follow him. They blindly followed him, the kids headed into the Parts and Service room.

When they got inside, the two kids gasped, before grinning and running up to the faded, yellow animatronic.

"Hey kids. How are you?" It said, perfectly.

"Good." They all replied.

The yellow bear flashed a grin, before flashing something else. Before the kids even saw it, the animatronic had the object buried into the first boy's chest. The boy slumped to the ground, blood pooling around him.

The boy on the right nearly let out a scream, but soon felt blood gushing from the slit in his throat. He fell to the ground, beside his friend, clutching his neck.

The third kid looked on in terror, shocked at the sight of his fallen friends. He took a glance at the bear's now, once again, swinging arm, before feeling a sharp pain in his head. He soon toppled over, face first into the ever-growing pool of blood.

Seeing that his work was done, the yellow animatronic walked back, further into the Parts and Service room. He slowly pulled off the cartoony bear head, revealing the purple man inside.

He pushed the suit down, and stepped out of it. He slipped the head back onto the suit, making it seem as if he were never there.

Just as he was about to leave, his gaze fell upon a certain crimson animatronic. He took a few steps forward, giving a sad, parting glance to Foxy. He stepped towards the door again, and heard the knob turn.

_scenebreak_

Bobby turned the knob to the Parts and Service room, knowing that all of the Originals would be off, and he could talk to Winter alone.

To say he was surprised at the current state of the room, that would be a horrible misconception.

He was horrified at the room's contents. The three dead children, nearly blocking the door. The pool of blood, now taking up almost a quarter of the room's floor, dim glow of the still light hanging from the ceiling.

Then there was the purple man rushing towards them with a knife.

The man sunk his blade deep into Bobby's shoulder, before grabbing him and throwing him deeper into the room. He shifted his gaze to Winter, and slashed at her, who in turn, put up her arms to protect her face.

The resulting gash was quite large, and went deep into both arms. She nearly screamed in pain, but was silenced to a yelp when he picked her up and threw her.

Winter crashed into Bobby with a thud, but quickly rolled off of him when she heard him hissing in pain. She looked down at him, and found that most of his left side was bloody, as was her skirt.

The purple man, taking note of the distraction, walked up behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Nighty, night, you little quitters." He said, shoving his knife deep into her chest, grinning when she coughed up blood. He pulled it out slowly, as if to torture her, her final moments being excrutiatingly painful.

He turned towards the fallen boy, who seemed to be in a daze. "That voice..." He seemed to snap out of it. "Are... Were you the guy on the phone?"

"Ding ding," He said, grinning, and preparing his knife. "Look what you win!" He shoved the knife into the teen boy's chest, laughing hysterically.

"You... w-won't... get away... with this..." Bobby mumbled, barely concious.

The purple man lowered himself to his knees, avoiding the pool of blood. He leaned into Bobby's ear and whispered, "I already have."

_Scenebreak_

_(Many hours later, in the dead of the night.)_

The music box, now making horrible music, awoke the puppet within the gift box in the Prize Corner. Taking a confused gander towards the naked endoskeleton before it, it crawled out of the box, and started its path towards the Security room. It stepped towards the office, before hearing a soft squish beneath its feet.

It cracked open the door to the Parts and Service room, surprised at the sight. It looked at the first thing, picking it up, and turning towards the Original suits. He pulled the heavy thing towards the suit, took off the suit's head, stuffing the first little boy into the Bonnie suit.

It repeated this process, stuffing the children into the other two Freddies, the original, and the one the imposter used. But when it got to the teens, it stared at them questioningly.

It shrugged, before lifting up them, stuffing Bobby into the Foxy suit, and Winter into the Chica suit. It grabbed the towels used to clean oil, and mopped up the red liquid covering the floor. It tossed them into the garbage, and stepped out.

After all, you can't have naked endoskeletons in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Bobby: Did everyone enjoy the story?

Winter: Yes!

Demon: No.

Cheezel: Maybe so...?

Bobby: Then leave a review down below. This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


End file.
